


Yoosung's Cooking Show!

by CrystalKnight



Series: Help From Mystic Messenger <3 [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking Show, Fluff, Haha I love this so far, Other, Yoosung and I are broke ass college students, actual cooking stuff involved so if you want to try some stuff you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalKnight/pseuds/CrystalKnight
Summary: Yoosung is the host, and everyone else will help out. Genuine recipes added here from time to time so you can try them out.





	1. Introduction

“Hello everyone and welcome to Yooooooosung’s Cooking Show! WOOHOO! Applause, applause!”

 

Saeyoung winks at the camera with a black mic in his hand that had a yellow ribbon and waved his hand energetically to the audience. Stepping aside from the camera, Yoosung came into view. Nervous, he tried loosening his collar as he blushed slightly at the camera.

 

“H-hello!” Voice breaking, Yoosung blushed even deeper and hid his face under his hands. “Wa-wait! I’m not ready Saeyoung! Abort, abort!”

 

“Too late, the camera’s already on~” Saeyoung teased.

 

Yoosung whined and MC laughed behind the scenes, causing Yoosung to blush more from head to toe. He was so embarrassed. Why did he even agree to Saeyoung’s persuasions to hosting a cooking show!?

 

“Are you certain this was the best idea Saeyoung? I know we thought it’d be a promising idea to create more awareness and activity for the RFA but…” Jaehee looked worriedly as she watched MC jog to Yoosung, trying to calm him down with some water.

 

Personally, Yoosung hosting this show wasn’t exactly how Jaehee imagined it’d turn out. In all honesty, she thought Zen would host it since he already had a public image aside from Jumin. Who, by the way suddenly came in and found everyone on set being… them. Yoosung was panicking, MC was calming him down, Saeyoung was teasing Yoosung while recording him and laughing, Jaehee was sighing from the headache she was beginning to feel, and Zen came up from behind Jumin in irritation, telling Jumin to move out of the way already so he could see how everyone was doing.

 

When Jumin stepped aside for Zen, Zen cried out at the pan that was smoking already. Running over to the set, he grabbed it and threw it in the sink full of water where it sizzled and steamed. Thankfully, Yoosung didn’t add oil to the pan before he started the show. Turning around, Zen turned off the stove and started scolding at everyone for not paying attention to it. Jumin massaged the area between his eyes as he wondered why he agreed to this.

 

* * *

 

**_Jumin:_ ** _C &R is looking for a host for our beginners cooking show. Jaehee and I have this idea that we should let RFA handle it and C&R sponsor it for the sake of the association. What does everyone think?_

**_MC:_ ** _A cooking show? I don’t know, the only people who know how to cook are Jaehee and Yoosung._

**_Jaehee:_ ** _I am more of a baker, since I must bake for my café. And of course, beverages such as coffee and tea._

**_Yoosung:_ ** _Yeah, and I’m not even a professional! ;; How can any of us do a cooking show?!_

**_Zen:_ ** _Ugh, I would love to join since it sounds fun but I’m too busy with my plays. Plus, it’s a show sponsored by the trust fund jerk…_

**_MC:_ ** _Seriously Zen, there was no need for that part. Sweet mercy, we need to get you two to couple therapy._

**_Zen:_ ** _**COUPLE THERAPY?!**_

****

**_Jumin:_ ** _I do not have time for such things. I’d rather spend my free time with Elizabeth the third. And having to go to therapy with Zen sounds displeasing._

****

**_Zen:_ ** _Why you- that’s what I was gonna say first! You jerk!_

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _LOL Let the shippers have their fun you two~_

**_Jumin:_ ** _Shippers?_

**_MC:_ ** _PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTT!!! YAAAASSS_

**_Jaehee:_ ** _…._

**_Saeran:_ ** _I’m out of here_

**_Saeran has left the chatroom_ **

****

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _Aw come on bro! Come back~ We were just kidding!_

**_Saeyoung has left the chatroom_ **

****

**_Zen:_ ** _What just happened?_

**_MC:_ ** _Daw, Saeran knows what shipping is. Lol I have taught him well. He’s just grumpy we passed by the ice cream place and forgot to go back. Brb!_

**_MC has left the chatroom_ **

****

**_Jaehee:_ ** _Anyway… back to the topic at hand. Yoosung, since you are looking for a job for the summer, instead of going to C &R’s internship right away, why not try your hand at it?_

**_Yoosung:_ ** _Me? But…_

**_Jumin:_ ** _I agree, if it’s your skills that is of your concern, do not worry about it. A professional will help train you before each show, and it won’t be live, so we can clean it up as much as we want. It is a good opportunity to teach other college students about cooking simple meals on a budget. It would help the RFA immensely if this succeeds._

**_Vanderwood has entered the chatroom_ **

****

**_Vanderwood:_ ** _Seriously? I come in here an hour later only to find this shit happening. Seriously you all…_

**_Vanderwood has left the chatroom_ **

****

**_MC has entered the chatroom_ **

****

**_MC:_ ** _Vandy is sick of everyone’s shit lololol~ >u<_

**_Zen:_ ** _Welcome back MC, and jeez. He came and left like that? Way to be supportive. Doesn’t he know how to cook?_

**_MC:_ ** _Well, he knows how to clean well. His cooking is normal, but he doesn’t like the idea of appearing on TV. He says he feels comfortable being in the shadows._

**_Yoosung:_ ** _lol_

**_Jaehee:_ ** _That is interesting, especially considering his showy wardrobe._

**_Jumin:_ ** _Being fashionable and famous are two different things. I must keep up with trends and looks, but I do not necessarily like being in front of the public eye. It’s exhausting._

**_Zen:_ ** _I find it great, but only when I’m on stage and performing. My gosh, if the whole nation were to see my beauty what would happen? Lol_

**_Jaehee:_ ** _The whole nation would faint from your blinding beauty. As a fan, I understand._

**_MC:_ ** _…hnnnnnnn. Well anwayyysss…. BACK TO THE SHOW! *puts mic in front of face* What will Yoosung choose!? Fame or the deadly- er, I mean the *ahem* the great C &R company!?_

**_Yoosung:_ ** _Don’t I have a choice besides those two?!_

**_Saeyoung has entered the chatroom_ **

****

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _*eyes twinkling* Nope. Come on! I’ll be your MC! Lol, get it? Because I’ll be the microphone guy (MC) but we have MC (our member) here? No?_

**_Saeran has entered the chatroom_ **

****

**_Saeran:_ ** _Lame_

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _ <.< !?!?!_

**_MC:_ ** _…pft…_

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _See?! She laughed!!!_

**_Saeran:_ ** _Because it was lame._

**_MC:_ ** _I’m sorry but Saeran’s right on this one honey_

**_Saeyoung:_ ** _Q_Q NOOOO!!!_

* * *

 

 

“And that my friends, is how all of this started.” MC winked at you and sipped her lemonade.

 

“Hope you like our shows! Laterz!”

 

**END**


	2. Commercial Shoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the RFA tries to shoot a commercial to promote the show....HAHAHAHA THEY CAN TRY

“Why hello there, beautiful ladies of this world~<3” With a wink, Zen grinned at the camera and Yoosung whined and rolled his eyes. MC pfft’ed and giggled. “Zen, sweetie, you are the ASSISTANT of the show for this time, remember? This is just a commercial shoot to promote the show.”

 

“You mean our first and probably only commercial shoot if this continues.” Jumin mumbled to himself in slight irritation. Saeyoung gasped. “OMGOSH Jumin are you actually FEELING right now?” MC gave him a scolding frown.

 

Yelping, Saeyoung rubbed his arm. A small whine escaped from him when Saeran smacked him, who gave MC a small thumb up. MC threw her head back and laughed out loud when she saw that and caught Jumin smiling. _Honestly, he’s so cute when he smiles. Precious juju baby~!_

Saeyoung pouted at the loving smile MC was giving Jumin, who smiled back at her and had the softest eyes when gazing into her eyes. Zen cleared his throat and Yoosung was red from blushing, quickly hiding his expression with a smile. When MC turned around to raise her eyebrows questioningly at Zen, she failed to see the longing look from Saeran’s face as her attention was shifted back to them.

 

“What is it Zen?”

 

Flashing a killer smile, Zen brought the script out. “Ok so I know what I’m supposed to do, but should everyone else (like the trust fund kid) really be in the commercial? I mean, I know this is for the RFA and we should show our faces since we are the hosts, but still. Not everyone in the RFA is that comfortable in front of the camera. V definitely isn’t.” He also thought that if everyone appeared in the kitchen, this kitchen would seriously burn down.

 

Laughing, MC shrugged it off and gave Zen a reassuring wink back, making his heart skip a beat. “It’s alright. If they don’t want to appear, that’s fine. I’m not going to force anyone, but I don’t think that’s the problem you have with that Zen.” MC gave a pointy grin, revealing that she knew exactly what Zen was thinking about. “Honestly, I welcome the thought of the kitchen getting a bit feisty today.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

 

“Damn, you’re so cute!” Zen exclaimed, bringing her into a tight embrace. MC laughed again and cutely rocked their bodies from side to side as she squealed. “Look at me, hugging a star~!”

 

Saeran’s face turned jealous and tugged at Zen to let go of her, and Jaehee finally coughed to get everyone’s attention.

 

“I believe it’s time to start. Shall we?”

* * *

 

“The fuck man!”

 

“Sorry Zen!”

 

“AHAHAHA!”

 

Dying from laughter, MC felt hot tears stream down her face as Zen and Yoosung were flailing around the kitchen.

 

Jumin was ordering security to call the firefighters, while Jaehee ran in to extinguish the fire that burned from yet another pan. Saeyoung was MCing the whole time as if he was the reporter and was grinning from ear to ear as he pointed at the scene, reporting that Zen was completely fine, but his beautiful hair might need a trim from the burned edges. Saeran instead zoomed in the camera at MC’s face and Vander wood ordered the cleaning services people to hurry in and clean the set yet again. Yoosung reassured Jumin that there was no need to bring in the firefighters again since Jaehee extinguished everything with a fire extinguisher they had prepared, but instead maybe some people with some first aid experience can help them.

 

“Don’t you know how to do first aid Yoosung? You go to school to be a veterinarian!”

 

“Zen, that’s for animals.” MC pointed out.

 

Yoosung pouted “Hyung, MCs right! I don’t know anything about human aid!”

 

Zen was about to say something again before he started to swear, jumping as Jaehee carefully touched the burn Zen got on his arm. Analyzing it, she started to work. He looked surprised at her.

 

“Jaehee, you know first aid?”

 

Jaehee didn’t stop but nodded in response. “I thought it would be a useful skill to have. While growing up, after my parent’s incident…” Jaehee paused slightly before continuing “I thought it would be good to know these things, just in case I needed it in the future. It is a good thing we have a first aid kit prepared.”

 

Zen rubbed Jaehee’s head affectionately suddenly, surprising her. “Thanks, Jaehee. I’m really grateful for your help.” Jaehee tilted her head to look up at Zen’s face which showed gratitude within it. MC “oooh’ed!” at Jaehee’s blushing and lightly elbowed Saeyoung to notice.

 

Saeran rolled his eyes as Saeyoung joined MC and Vander wood sighed. “Ah, young love. Seriously, this organization... Having time to goof off and flirt like this when we just had a second fire, you guys are quite something.”

 

Yoosung laughed weakly and sweat dropped. “Well Hyung, you are part of this group too you know.” Vander wood started rubbing his eyes. “Don’t remind me.” He moaned.

 

“Oh, the handsome man is moaning. Is it one of pleasure or-?” MC looked mischievously at Saeyoung who faced her with an equal look of mischief. “Masochistic pain?” he wiggled his brows. Yoosung looked confused at that. “Huh?”

 

Vander wood grimaced. “Don’t make me tazze you Saeyoung.” Feigning shock, Saeyoung placed his hand on his heart and gasped. “Why just me?!” Vander wood was silent and laid his eyes on MC. There was silence for a moment before he turned away grumbling. Surprised, Saeyoung went after Vander wood. “Vandy-chan?”

 

Snapping at Saeyoung, Vander wood tried to hide his face and MC could have sworn she saw Vander wood’s ears red. _Was he that angry?_ She wondered.

 

Saeran watched her and shook his head in exasperation, reading her thoughts. “How can you not know that we’re all in love with you?” He silently whispered. Luckily, she didn’t hear as her attention turned to Jumin who was asking for everyone’s attention to once _again_ re-do the commercial shoot.

 

“….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How you all like it so far? :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

Hi lol I decided to stop writing fanfics so there will be no more continued content.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol so what do you guys think so far? I already have the first recipe in mind, so look forward to that! I don't update on a regular basis, I kind of just do them whenever I want so yeahhh. But hope you enjoyed it! Please comment below and tell me what you think!


End file.
